Mastering Temptation
by LostinStories
Summary: The Cullens visit Volterra on request of Aro, as he and Sulpicia renew their wedding vows again. Caius can't take his eyes off of Rosalie from the moment she enters. When he gets Demetri and Felix to distract Emmett, he goes to her guest chambers. LEMON


_**A/N**_

_**Something New! My first shot at a lemon-one-shot. So be gentle. **__**This is a FF that resulted out of a series of DM's between a Caius and a Rose on a role-play-site. Thank you Drew and Kerri *hugs you both* Read and review is the word! **_

I sighed walking into the throne room. The whole room was filled with white flowers and bows and ribbons. Sulpicia and Athenodora came at me from the abundant setting, both beaming.

'And dear brother, how do you like it?'

I produced a smirk at the sight of both woman and Adora took my hand in hers.

'My love, tonight will be splendid. I think it is a wonderful thing that Aro and Sulpicia are renewing their wedding vows. Maybe we can do it also some time. After all it has been over a millennium.'

I frowned looking at my wife. 'Sulpicia got to you, Adora? I cannot imagine that you would actually suggest such a thing to me.'

She and Sulpicia smiled at each other, luckily Jane walked in the room before the conversation could continue and I was spared a discussion with my wife and sister in law.

'Master,' she bowed. 'I cannot find Master Aro at present, but he wished to be informed when guessed started to arrive.' She smirked, made a face as if she smelled something unpleasant.

'The Cullen's are here Master.'

Sulpicia smiled a bright smile. 'Wonderful Jane. We shall meet them in the lobby. They cannot see the throne room yet, it must remain a surprise.'

Aro came walking toward us and heard Jane's words, he wrapped an arm around Sulpicia's waist.

'Jane, my dearest. Always the bringer of wonderful news! We shall go see them now.'

I wanted to argue, but Adora was already following Aro and Sulpicia and she was tugging my hand. I followed reluctantly.

'Carlisle! How wonderful!' Aro was practically giddy when he spotted the Cullens who were eyeing the foyer. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, even though it was good to see an old friend.

My eyes roaming each of their faces, chin raised in complete boredom until they came to rest on an incredibly beautiful blond. As if feeling my gaze, her eyes meet mine and hold. My brows furrow as the sudden need to approach her both overwhelms and angers me all at once. The voices that surround me no longer register. In this moment it is only her and I.

I heard the rumours of course, that there was one female vampire who was so beautiful that everybody fell silent when they first saw her. We heard she was with the Olympic coven but I never fathomed it to be true.

Anthenodora's grip on my hand increased. I quickly looked at her to see her eyes blazing. She had caught me staring. Furiously I withdraw my hand from hers, who was she to glare at me.

Carlisle shook hands with me and my brothers, Athenodora's attention diverted momentarily as he kisses her and Sulpicia's cheeks. An old friend had returned.

I paced in front of her door, lucky the chambers were in a remote part of the castle. Shortly after their arrival the Cullens had requested to go hunting in the northern woods. Aro send Felix and Demetri with them. Chelsea and Athenodora went to, just out of curiosity.

Only one of the Cullens stayed at the castle, claiming she wasn't hungry. I knocked at the door.

'Come in'

Rosalie's face was excited as she turned around but when she saw it was me who entered she frowned.

'Caius. What do you want?'

She put her hands on her hips, almost tapping her foot. I walked in, taking my time to close the door behind me.

'I wondered Miss Cullen, are our woods not sufficient for you?'

'I'm sure they will be fine, Caius. I am simply not thirsty'

I smiled slightly, her look was so defiant, challenging.

'Master Caius, Miss Cullen'

'Excuse me?'

'To you I am Master Caius, only my brothers, my wife and sister-in-law call me differently'

She smiled sweetly, 'They just call you irritating?'

My anger flared, as did my determination to get through to her. I walked into the room, my eyes firmly on her.

'Very clever. It's a good thing you are beautiful, at least there is that'

Her eyes radiating anger, she crosses her arms. Her eyes move from me to the door and back again.

'Why are you here?'

'I wanted to ask you why you didn't join your…family. And to tell you how delighted we are that Carlisle has returned, at least for this short period'

'Only for the wedding' she replied curtly.

I nodded at her, my eyes wandering over her form. She really was the great beauty of our race. I hadn't been able to stop thinking of her since I set eyes on her in the foyer. And now she was here, alone with me. Like a young, stubborn mare waiting to be broken. Her eyes were bright and she was looking at me with something that looked like…anticipation.

'You are staring at me' her tone abrupt.

'Indeed I am' my lips twitching into a slight grin.

Rose scowled and took a step forward seeming surprised at her own actions, her eyes drifting to the floor.

'I don't like it. I don't like you.'

'Oh but you do Miss Cullen'

Her lips twitched into a slight smirk, her hands moving to her hips as she looks me right in the eye.

'No…I don't. Get over yourself Caius.'

'Don't lie to your Master'

Rosalie laughed sarcastically at this and pointed to herself.

'I have no master! No one has been able to break me. Don't even think that you will be able to! I'm loyal only to myself.'

'Every vampire has masters. I couldn't help but smirk, walking into the room, slowly walking around her. 'You live by our law therefore we are your masters'.

'I'd like to see you try and convince me of that'

Her bravery was admirable; most vampires wouldn't have been able to utter half the things she said without invoking my rage and with it, their doom. But there was something about her, her words did anger me but I would much rather use her for my own pleasure then to destroy her. How I would love to get a hold of that body.

I smirked stepping closer, 'You would actually like to see me try, wouldn't you'

'Do your best Caius, you will not succeed'

Her head tilted slightly to the side, her chin defiantly in the air, this was a challenge and she was waiting for my response. And I accepted the challenge willingly, eager even. Moving fast and pinning her against the wall in the blink of an eye.

'Do not try me out little Cullen girl, I am older therefore stronger and faster. Whatever challenge you present me with, I shall win'

She glares at me, her eyes spiteful as she tries to move pressing her body against mine in her attempt to break free from my grip. My hands tightening around her wrists, pressing them to the wall on either side of her head, my hips hard on hers knowing she must feel the erection straining against my pants.

'I am not afraid of you Caius' she stated, her tone defiant. 'Even though you should be?' I asked…grinning as her struggle creates an intoxicating friction between us.

It was at that point she stopped fighting, her arms no longer trying to break my grasp. Biting her bottom lip, she looks directly into my eyes.

'You will never be my Master. You won't break me. Do you think I want you Caius?' her eyes darkening slightly as her leg slips in between mine, my brows lifting a bit in surprise.

'You are treading on thin ice, little girl' I smirked and grinded my hips to hers, hearing her growl softly.

'Am I now?' she says, freeing one of her hands from my grip and slipping it between us, cupping my sex firmly.

My erection hardening in her hand 'Are you sure you want this?' I grin wickedly 'I don't do sweet and lovingly.'

She smiles wide 'I don't want soft and easy...' stroking her hand along my length 'And it doesn't seem like that will be a problem here'

Angered at her audacity to arouse me this easily but needing to have her, I let go of her other wrist and move my hand under her shirt pinching her nipple between my fingers. Smirking as she gasps, her hand moves quickly unfastening my pants, pulling the zip down and slipping inside…her fingers wrapping around my flesh.

Hissing as I rip her pants off and twist her around, pressing her against the wall and holding her there…prying her legs open with my knee.

'You sure girl?' pushing her hard face against the wall, my fingers stroking the soft flesh of her cheek.

'Yes!' she whimpers as she pushes her ass against me, grinding it roughly on my leg…her hot pussy making my cock twitch as she pleads 'Fuck me...make me scream'

Rubbing my cock over her core before pressing my head against her tight entrance, grinning as she wiggles against me. Feeling her push back as the tip of my cock strokes up and down teasingly, from her soaking wet pussy to her ass.

Her body leans back against me, arms lifting and wrapping around the back of my neck, my eyes move down her body seeing her nipples hard tight & hard against her shirt, her fingers grabbing a handful of my hair as she tugs hard and groans out… 'I said fuck me!'

Quickly pulling her arms from around my neck I growl into her ear 'I don't take orders!' pushing my cock hard into her puss, stretching and filling her completely.

Rose slaps her palms against the wall as I thrust deep inside and ram my hips hard against her over and over again, enjoying the sound as she moans loudly.

Digging my fingers into her hips as I press her hard against the wall, thrusting deeply inside as the head of my cock hits her walls with each thrust, growling deep in my chest.

She moves one hand away and moving it between her legs to pinch her clit as she pants out, 'Oh fuck yes!' A soft moan falling from her lips.

Grabbing her wrist and slamming it hard back onto the wall I hiss 'I didn't say you could do that!' my body forcing hers forward roughly, slamming myself into her deeply.

Hearing her emit a low hiss and a growl she flattens her stomach against the wall, forcing me to submit to her by lowering my body if I want to stay inside her. I grab her chin tilting it up and to the side, watching as her lips curve up into a wicked grin…that simple expression fueling my need to dominate her.

_This little girl will __not bring down a Volturi Master_. I grab her hips and force her back, realizing this power struggle is the first I've had in centuries, my cock twitching in appreciation.

Bending down I bite her neck hard, barely breaking the granite skin. She presses her neck harder against my teeth, hissing. 'Yes, bite me Caius'.

So I complied and bit her, hard. She hissed through her teeth, her ass pushing back against my hips as I drove forward, managing to get a scream from her lips.

She gave into me finally, I could feel her surrender in every part of me. She moved with me while I slammed my rock hard cock deep inside her repeatedly. I was throbbing for her, I wanted more even when I was this deep inside her, my hands moved from her hips up and under her shirt. Pinching her nipples hard she arched her back, her breasts flattening against my palm.

'Oh dear….' She didn't finish her sentence like she knew it would be of no use to cry out to a divine being.

She clawed slowly at the wall, parts of the bricks falling down as she pulverized them under her grasp, her head falling back in her neck her lips parted. She looked exquisite and I wanted her. I wanted to keep her in Volterra, I wanted to dominate this woman over and over again.

He eyes opened again and she looked at me, realizing I slowed down slightly. She smirked, 'Don't give up now.'

That look on her face made me wanting to strangle her. Take her from this world as I knew I could. But that power was already mine, now it would be my mission to have her call me Master.

I took her mouth roughly with mine, growling against her lips before I bit the bottom one. The skin thinner here and my teeth ripped through it, I licked up the small poor of blood that formed. It tasted faint and weak, remembering she only hunted animals. Thrusting my tongue deep inside her open and ready mouth when my hips shot forward into her body.

My arm snaked around her body, not only to pull her back more against me but my finger crept to her little nub. Her head fell forward between her arms as my finger flicked against it, her moans increasing when I pinched it. Her walls started to tighten around my cock, still driving deep in her when she suddenly yelled out my name in pure ecstasy.

She cried out into my mouth, her walls clamping down hard around me. I left her lips and the look on her face was exquisite. She radiated, her body was in complete ecstasy, her lips slightly parted, her head back and her eyes closed.

'Look at me', I hissed as she opened her honey-golden eyes and her stare met mine.

It pushed me over the edge and I came harder than I ever had before. I pushed in deep, my cock twitching in blessed agony as I released everything I had to give her deep inside her hot core. She gasped and moaned my name, only adding to the intensity of the orgasm.

My hand snaked around her waist to find het clit, pinching it between my fingers, I was delighted to hear her cry out my name, the sound quickly filling her chambers.

I stayed inside her while I composed myself again, grinningly I ran my hands over her hips one more time before I pulled out and rearranged my clothes. As I took a step back she turned around, leaning against the wall she gave me the most wicked smile I had ever seen.

'Next time, try not to rip my clothes to shreds.'

'Next time?'

I couldn't help but smirk at the sight of her. Her face contorted in a mask or anger at my response, a fire smoldering behind those golden eyes. I would visit her again, but she didn't need to know that just yet. We both needed to control the other and after round one, I had won.

I turned and walked to the door.

'I hope you will enjoy your stay with us, Miss Cullen.'

I left the room, hearing a vase shattering against the door as I pulled it shut.

_**~Please Review~**_


End file.
